Don't forget everything
by Annnn
Summary: Een nieuw schooljaar begint weer! Lin begint aan haar 6e jaar op Zweinstein. Ze haalt weer allemaal streken uit met haar vrienden, en ze komt flink in de knoop met een paar lastige problemen...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo allemaal! Ik hoop dat jullie mijn verhaal een beetje leuk gaan vinden! Sturen jullie ook een reviewtje?

Dikke XXX Annnn!

* * *

Het begin en de ontsnapping 

De lucht was blauw en er was geen wolkje aan de hemel te bekennen. Er streek een zacht briesje door het land, en het was 30 graden. Iedereen genoot van de zon. Behalve een meisje, genaamd Lin Vonley.

Diep in gedachte verzonken liep ik te ijsberen in mijn kamer zonder dat ik het door had.

Ik moest en zou hier weg. Het liefst zo snel mogelijk!Ik kon hier niet langer blijven! Dat was gewoon onmogelijk.

Maar waar moest ik heen? En hoe moest ik er heen? Ik woonde tenslotte nog bij mijn ouders die het vast niet zo'n goed idee vonden dat hun dochter van 16 alleen naar vrienden zou gaan om daar de rest van de vakantie te verblijven (wat belachelijk was want ik ben al **16**!) dacht ik.

En ze vonden het al hellemaal niet goed nu hun dochter Lin Vonley een maand, huisarrest had. Wat natuurlijk onterecht was. Want dat was het altijd! Daar was niks aan te veranderen...

Ik moest iets verzinnen. Een plan! Ik moest eerst bedenken naar wie ik ging. Ik zuchten en ging op mijn bed zitten.

Jochem was alleen thuis, dus daar kon ik heen!

Ik keek op mijn klok. 1 uur 's middags. Ongeveer het heetste deel van de dag. Ik sloot mijn ogen en dacht diep na. Ik kon nog niet verdwijnzelen. En we hadden wel een openhaard, alleen ik wist niet waar we onze brandstof opborgen. Dus dat kon ook niet. Hoe moest ik dan naar Jochem gaan? Dan werd het maar vliegen! Met een beetje geluk had ik geen tegenwind.Dacht ik.

Ik slofte naar beneden om te gaan eten. Met veel tegen zin. Toen ik beneden was liep ik naar de tafel en ging zitten. Ik legde mijn armen op tafel en legde daarna mijn hoofd erop.

Ik was moe, en dan moest ik vanacht ook nog hellemaal naar Jochem vliegen! Hij woonde hellemaal aan de andere kant van het land. Dus ik zal er wel 2 of 3 uurtjes over doen, dacht ik. Met tegenzin dacht ik aan de reis. En met zin, dacht ik aan het weerzien van Jochem. Misschien was Nick er ook wel!

Mijn ouders kwamen ook aanlopen met de pannen waar eten in zat. Met een vies gezicht keek ik toe hoe mijn moeder het vieze goedje op mijn bord schepte.

'Wat is dit!?' Vroeg ik met een stem waar je gewoon aan hoorde dat ik het vreselijk vond. Ik bedoel, de geur alleen al van dat eten! Om niet goed van te worden...

Het slijmerige goedje droop van zijn plek op mijn bord af en het veranderde van kleur. Het werd nu snot groen. Dat paars bruinige had er al niet uitgezien!

'Dit is gezond, Lin! Weer eens wat anders dan fastfood en kant en klaare maaltijden,' Zijn mijn moeder met een stem en gezicht van eet-nou-maar-gewoon-op-ik-heb-gelijk-en-niet-zeuren-dus.

'En kijk niet met zo'n vies gezicht alsjeblieft! Dan bederf je mijn eetlust,' ' Nou die van mij is al bedorven!' Zei ik, en ik probeerde niet naar het slijmerige goedje te kijken dat nu in een poep kleur was veranderd en steeds meer opzwol.

Mijn moeder daar in tegen een groote hap van het spul en genoot er zo te zien van.

Voorzichtig nam ik een hap van het spul met mijn neus dicht. Het spul had mijn tong amper geraakt en ik kokhalsde al.

Snel rende ik van tafel af onder luid geprotensteer van mijn ouders. Ik rende naar de wc en net optijd hing ik erover. Wat was dat vies! Hoe kon een mens dat ooit eten! Laat staan lekker vinden...

Ik ben niet meer terug gegaan naar het eten, bang dat ik weer over mijn nek ging. Want dat dat ging gebeuren wist ik bijna zeker!

Ik liep naar boven en pakte mijn hutkoffer. Ik liep naar de kast en haalde er kleding uit. Die stopte ik in mijn hutkoffer, en zo was ik wel even bezig.

Weer keek ik op de klok. Het was 1 uur 's nachts. 12 uur later. Ik had mijn hutkoffer al gepakt, ook met de spullen voor Zwijnstein erin. Ik had al mijn spaar geld bij me, wat nogal veel was. En ik had een eigen kluis bij Goudgrijp. Dus dat kwam wel goed.

Ik had een paar uurtjes geslapen en was iets meer uitgerust. Een half uurtje geleden was ik uit mijn bed gegaan om me weer aan te kleden.

Ik pakte mijn bezem waar mijn koffer aan vast was geknoopt, haalde diep adem, liep de gang op, de trap af (op mijn tenen) en de gang door.

Toen hoorde ik een deur open gaan en hoorde het licht aan gaan. Verstijfd stond ik stil. Ik verroerde me niet en telde tot tien. Als ik bij tien was kon ik gerust naar buiten. 1, 2, 3-

'Lin wat ben je aan het doen?' Vroeg mijn moeder slaperig. Hoe wist ze dat ik het was? Dacht ik verbaasd. 'Niks hoor mam! Ga maar weer rustig slapen,' Zei ik zo onschuldig mogelijk. Maar ik hoorde al voetstappen de trap af gaan. Ik kneep mijn ogen even dicht en deed ze weer open. Shit! Wat moest ik nu doen? Weg rennen!

Zo snel mogelijk rende ik de gang door die verdomd lang was. Ik probeerde de voordeur open te doen maar die zat op slot. Wat moest ik nu!

Ik was nog minderjarig en mocht dus niet toveren. Mijn moeder was al beneden en kwam de gang in. 'LIN VONLEY BLIJVEN STAAN! HIER KOM JE NIET MAKKELIJK VANAF! HOOR JE ME?' Krijste ze woest.

Ik MOEST hier gewoon weg! Moest ik de deur open trappen...? Met mijn ogen dicht trapte ik op de deur, die geen beweging gaf. Wat moest ik nu? Ik dacht diep na terwijl mijn moeder nu nogsteeds krijzend op me af kwam. Ik moest nu echt snel zijn! Ik keek naar het kleine raampje naast de deur. Zou ik daar doorheen passen? Ik moest iets doen want mijn moeder was nog maar 4 meter van me af. Ik trapte weer zo hard ik kon en het ruitje viel klingelend in elkaar.

Helaas werd mijn moeder hier nog bozer door... Terwijl ik mezelf door het gat wurmde tierde mijn moeder verder. Nog harder en nog bozer.

Ik paste er doorheen! Ik rende een stukje verder en stepte op mijn bezem. Ik kreeg meteen de heerlijke kriebels in mijn buik, die ik altijd kreeg als ik op mijn bezem zat.

Ik ging zo snel als mijn bezem kon omhoog. Een koude wind ging me tegemoet. Ik had geen jas bij me en het was nogal koud... Maar het kon de niks schelen!

Ik was vrij! VRIJ! Ik juichte hard en uit eindelijk hoorde ik mijn moeder niet meer naar mij roepen en schreeuwen.

Ik grijnsde breed en vertrok de duisternis in.

* * *

Dat was alweer Hoofdstuk 1! Ik hoop dat het een beetje leuk was en dat je door wilt lezen! 

XXX Annnn


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstukje 2!

* * *

Koude aankomst en een schoonmaak dag. 

Ik keek naar beneden. Ik was er! Snel ging ik omlaag met een steile deukvlucht, waar ik al snel mee stopte toen ik in de gaten kreeg dat mijn koffer begon te schuiven.

Met een klein zacht plofje lande ik bibberig in de tuin van Jochem. Wat was het koud buiten! Dat had ik niet verwacht. Zeker niet nu het zo warm was overdag! Ik had nu vast een rode neus en rode oren! En mijn neus drupte ook als een gek.

Ik liep naar de achterdeur en pakte een groot zilver voorwerp uit mijn zak. Het was een soort sleutel. Ik stak het ding door het slot en de deur opende zich. Altijd handig zo'n sleutel die alle deuren open maakt!

Ik stapte naar binnen en sloot de deur weer. Ik was hier al heel vaak geweest, dus zelf in het donker kon ik goed de weg vinden.

Ik liep naar de woonkamer en toen ik onderweg op de klok keek, zag ik dat het 4 uur 's nachts was. Het verbaasde me dat het licht in de woonkamer aan was.

En toen ik de woonkamer binnen liep en drie jongens met een lijkbleek gezicht glazig voor zich uit zag starend slaakte ik een kreet. De 3 jongens schrokken zich ook dood en sprongen schreeuwend van de bank af met hun toverstok in hun hand.

Ze werden nóg bleker toen ze mij zagen! Als dat nog kon dan... 'LIN!' Schreeuwde Jochem. Hij rende naar me toe en omhelde me. Oftewel, hij drukte me plat.

'Lin! Trut die je bent! Ga nooit, NOOIT meer zomaar weg! Zonder berichten achter te laten of zo! We kregen rond 2 uur 's nachts bericht van je ouders dat je weg gelopen was! We waren zo bezorgd!' Zei hij op een wanhopige toon en hij liet me los.

'Rustig Jochem! Straks krijg je nog een hart verzakking,' Zei ik en hij grijnsde slapjes.

'Ik was gewoon op weg naar jou! Ik hield het niet uit daar... Ik had huisarrest. Wat dus inhield dat ik de hele dag op mijn kamer zat en niks kon doen!'

Ik keek naar de jongens die er ook waren. Ik zag een jongens zitten die ik niet kenden. Hij had mooi bruin haar en was een stuk langer dan mij zo te zien. Nou was ik best klein...

Toen ik naar de andere jongens keek slaakte ik weer een kreetje. Het was Nick! Ik rende ook op Nick af en we knuffelde elkaar plat. Hij tilde me op en zwiepte een rondje met me. Ik lachte. Dat was een echte Nick actie!

Nick was nog steeds doodsbleek en ik zag dat hij geen woord uit kon brengen. Ik grijnsde naar hem.

'Je bent koud Lin! Ik maak wel een lekkere warme chocomel voor je!' Zei Jochem. 'Dat is lief van je.' Zei ik. 'Ik bén lief!' Ik lachte. Dat was een typische Jochem zin! O, ik was zo blij hun te zien!

Ik plofte op de bank neer en keek naar de jongen die de hele tijd zwijgend naar ons zat te kijken. 'Hooi!' Zei ik vrolijk. 'Hey! Ik ben Thomas, ook een vriend van Nick en Jochem. Ik logeer hier' Zei hij opgewekt. Ik lachte naar hem. 'Ik ben zoals je vast al had gehoord Lin. Lin Vonley,' Zei ik.

Ik bekeek hem goed. Hij was knap, en zag er ook slim uit. Ik stond op en liep naar de keuken. 'Ik moet even wat vragen!' Zei ik toen ik Nick en Thomas verbaasd naar mij zag kijken.

'Jochem! Hoe heb je...? Ik bedoel... Het moet vast raar zijn voor een dreuzel om een vliegende bezem te zien en een uil met een brief! Heb je daar niet aan gedacht? En hoe verber-' Zei fluisterend en verbaast. Maar ik werd onderbroken. 'Lin. Hij is zelf ook een tovenaar! Hij is ook 16 en komt ook op Zwijnstein. En ik begrijp dat jij hier ook de rest van de vakantie door wilt brengen?' Vroeg hij. Ik was even verbaasd door dat Thomas ook tovenaar was. 'Ehh... Ja... ja! Dat wilde ik wel... Ik verwacht niet dat mijn moeder me nu met open armen komt ontvangen... Niet nadat ik ik het glas van de deur voor haar neus kapot getrapt heb. En er vandoor ben gegaan met mijn spullen,' Zei ik met een zielige stem.

Jochem schoot meteen in de slappe lach van mijn grote knipperende ogen en mijn pruil lip. 'Rustig maar! Natuurlijk mag je blijven! Wat dacht jij dan? Trouwens, moest je je weer misdragen?' Zei hij. Ik gaf hem een kus. 'Bedankt dat ik hier mag logeren. En je kent me toch? Ik kan niet telang rustig op mijn kont blijven zitten niks doen'

Na dat gezegd te hebben huppelde ik weg naar de woonkamer. Ik ging weer op de bank zitten en zag dat Nick weer over de grootste schrik heen was.

'Nickie! Je krijg gezelschap van mij,' Zei ik happy. 'Jippiee!' Riep Nick kinederachtig uit en we moesten er allemaal om lachen.

Die avond werd nog super gezellig. Met heel veel chocomel. We vertelden elkaar onze zomer verhalen en vertelde de streken die we uit hadden gehaald. Want dat deden we altijd. Ik, Nick en Jochem waren niet zulke lieverdjes. We moesten altijd wat te doen hebben! Anders werd het saai. Thomas leek daar ook wel wat voor te hebben. Hij hield ook wel van gijn. Dat kon nog leuk worden!

Ik leerde hem een beetje kennen en hij was best aardig.

Rond een uur of zes gingen we naar boven. We maakten met z'n alle mijn kamer klaar en we gingen zo slapen.

'Lin jij kunt!' Riep Thomas. De badkamer was vrij betekende dat dus. Ik pakte al mijn spullen bij elkaar en liep erheen.

Ik legde mijn spullen op een tafeltje en ging voor de spiegel staan. Ik keek naar mijn zwarte krullen die er vut loos bij hingen. Mijn huid was bleek van vermoeidheid en ik had lichte wallen onder mijn ogen. Mijn licht blauwe ogen leken in het licht nog killer en blauwer. Maar mijn gezicht was wel vriendelijk. Daardoor kwamen mijn ogen mooi uit. Mijn lippen waren nog steeds blauw paars van buiten.

Ik nam een lekkere warme douche en deed mijn pyjama aan. Ik liep naar mijn kamer en legde mijn spullen neer. Ik had een kamer gekregen waar ik alleen sliep. De drie jongens sliepen samen op een kamer. Het huis was best klein maar wel gezellig!

Ik liep naar de kamer van de drie jongens. Die zaten op hun bed in hun boxer. 'Welterusten,' Zei ik lief en ik liep naar ze toe. Ik gaf ze alle drie een kus op hun wang en zij knuffelde mij. Ik glimlachte en ging naar mijn kamer.

Ik sloot de deur toen ik de kamer uit liep en hoorde Thomas nog net iets vragen. 'Doet ze dat altijd? Zo welterusten zeggen tegen iemand die ze niet kent?' Vroeg hij verbaasd.

'Weet ik niet...' Zei Nick luchtig. 'Vind je het erg dan?' 'Nee nee neehoor!' Zei Thomas íets te snel en ik wist zeker dat hij een rood hoofd had. Ik moest moeite doen om niet de slappe lach te krijgen, en had een hele groote smile op mijn gezicht.

Snel liep ik verder en ik stapte in bed. Zodra ik erin lag viel ik meteen als een blok in slaap.

De volgende ochtend was ik al om 9 uur op. Veel te vroeg om op te staan dus! Maar toch was ik klaar wakker, en ging ik al uit mijn bed.

Ik trok een grote warme trui aan en een joggingbroek aan. Ik liep naar de kamer van de jongens en legde mijn oor op de deur. Geen geluid... Alleen een beetje slaap geluid. Voorzichtig deed ik de deur op een kier, en keek ik naar binnen. Alle 3 sliepen ze nog, wat logisch was omdat het gister zo laat werd.

Ik sloop zacht naar beneden en schrok meteen wat ik daar aan trof. Wat een troep was het daar! Dat was me hellemaal niet op gevallen toen ik hier gister avond aankwam!

Toen was het licht gedempt, dus dat zal het wel zijn geweest. Ik keek rond. De bank was bezaaid met lege pizza dozen, en allemaal tovenaars tijdschriften. Op de salon tafel lagen minstens 7 lege glazen en allemaal vieze slordig op elkaar gestapelde borden. De grond was ook bezaaid met van alles en nog wat. Weer lege glazen, half volle borden, afhaal etens bakjes, nog meer bladen, tassen, en over door de hele woonkamer kaarten van een kaartspel.

Met een vies gezicht keek ik naar alles. Hoe konden ze hier in leven?

Ik liep de trap af en haalde een boek van de grond waar ik op had gestaan. Voorzichtig ik langs een kapot glas dat op de grond in scherven lag naar de keuken.

Ik trok de koelkast open en wat ik daar zag was ook niet al te prettig... Allemaal legen verpakkingen drinken, lege verpakkingen yoghurt, over datum melk, half lege pizza dozen, half lege bakjes van de Chinees, vooral veel fastfood eten.

En dan vond mijn moeder dat ik veel fastfood at!

Ik zuchten. Ik moest hier echt wat aan veranderen! Zo kon het niet verder. Ik pakte alles uit de koelkast en gooide alles in de prullenbak.

Wat was dat vies! Ik rende snel naar boven. Snel kon je het eigenlijk niet noemen... Eerst ging ik door mijn enkel door een boek op de grond, stond ik bijna op een glas en viel ik plat op mijn gezicht op de grond.

In mezelf scheldend stond ik op, en liep ik naar boven. Zo snel ik kon kleedde ik me aan, en deed ik mijn haar. Ik pakte mijn jas die nog in mijn koffer zat, en liep naar beneden.

Struikelend liep ik naar de deur en ging ik naar buiten. Op weg naar de supermarkt. Ik zal wel ze eens laten zien wat goed gezond eten is! En als ik terug was mochten ze mooi helpen met het huis opruimen.

Ik grijnsde al bij de gedachte! Hard op lachend liep ik buiten terwijl allemaal mensen me vreemd aan keken alsof ik gek was.

2 uur later kwam ik weer thuis. Het was al kwart over 11! Ik liep naar de keuken met mijn over volle boodschappen tassen en zette de tassen daar neer.

Ik deed mijn jas uit en haalde snel een sopje door de keuken. Zo lang ik hier logeerde moest het wel een beetje schoon zijn! Alle andere over datum spullen gooide ik weg.

Zodra ik klaar was stopte ik al het verse en nieuwe eten weer in de keuken. Toen ik klaar was waren alle keuken kastje hellemaal vol gepropt met gezond en lekker eten. Ook de koelkast was overvol. Ik moest er wel om lachen.

Snel maakte ik een uitgebreid ontbijtje voor 4 personen. Ik had me erg uitgesloofd. Je kon bijna niks bedenken wat er niet bij zat! Van afbak broodjes tot stukken taart!

Ik liep naar boven en ging naar de jongens hun kamer. Ik klopte op de deur, en toen ik geen antwoord kreeg deed ik de deur op een klein kiertje, en ik schoot meteen in de lach!

Nick lag op zijn buik met zijn mond open. Er droop een sliertje kwijl uit zijn mond. Jochem lag met een duim in zijn mond, en Thomas lag er heel normaal en schattig bij.

He! Wat dacht ik nou? Dat hij er schattig bij lag! Dat moest ik niet denken... Straks begon ik hem nog leuk te vinden! Ik liep naar Nick toe en gaf hem een heel zacht duwtje.

'Nickie, wakker worden,' Fluisterde ik in zijn oor. Hij opende een oog en keek naar me. 'Lamslpn!' Wist hij nog net uit te brengen. 'Watte?' Vroeg ik verbaasd. 'La-Me-Slape!' Zei hij nog een keer maar iets duidelijker.

'Maar mijn heerlijke super luxe ontbijtje dan?' Vroeg ik zielig. Toen ik ontbijtje zei sprongen Thomas en Jochem zó snel op dat ik er van schrok! 'Ontbijtje!!' Schreeuwde Jochem en hij race de naar beneden met Thomas op zijn hielen gevolgd.

Ik lachte. Wat konden die raar doen zeg! 'Oke, oke...' Zei Nick vermoeid en hij stond op. We liepen naar beneden en toen we bij de tafel kwamen waar het ontbijt stond, zagen we dat Thomas en Jochem al begonnen waren met eten. Nou eerder vreten...

Ik schoot in de lach toen ik hun als varkens zag eten.

Ik en Nick gingen ook aan tafel zitten en we pakte allebei netjes 1 broodje en deden er een normale hoeveelheid beleg op. Er werd niet veel gepraat onder het eten. Maar toch was er een gezellige sfeer.

Toen iedereen klaar was begon ik met mijn verhaal. 'Uhm... Weetje... Het is hier best een troep. En aangezien ik hier ook nog een maand ben... Ik bedoel maar...' Zei ik hakkelend en voorzichtig.

'Lin, vertel nou maar gewoon wat je wilt zeggen,' Zei Thomas en hij keek me lief aan. Ik zuchten. Ik was niet goed in mensen vertellen wat ze wel of niet moesten doen. En al hellemaal niet om te vertellen dat ik vond dat er iets moest veranderen.

'Nou... Ik vind het hier een gigantische troep dus we moeten hier echt wat aan doen! Je kan je nog niet omkeren of je struikelt al over een grote berg troep!' Zei ik en ik keek ze allemaal zelfvoldaan aan.

'Uh.. Ja, je bedoeld met je handen en zo dingen op pakken en dan weg gooien?'Vroeg Nick voorzichtig. 'Ja dat is opruimen,'Zei ik en ik grijnsde.

'Dat is dreuzel opruimen!' Zei Jochem verbaasd. 'Hoe wilde je het anders doen?' Vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Nou gewoon, toveren weet je wel?' Zei Jochem. 'We zijn ook zó meerderjarig...'Zei Thomas sarcastisch. Ik lachte.

'Dus jullie doen het?' En voor ze antwoord konden geven glipte ik zo snel mogelijk naar boven. Ik grinnikte. Natuurlijk mochten we nog niet toveren, maar Jochem had toch vast wel handige schoonmaak spullen? Van die dingen waar je tegen moest zeggen wat ze moesten doen en zo.

Ik liep door de hal boven en kwam uit bij een kast kamer. Ik wist dat dit geen gewone slaapkamer was, maar een klein opberg plaatsje. Misschien stonden hier wel schoonmaak spullen in!

Ik deed de deur open en er kwam wat rook uit. Ik stapte wat achteruit en keek verbaasd naar de deur. De deur ging echter razend snel open er daar stond iets.

Eerst had ik het nog niet door, maar toen ik goed zag wat daar stond begon ik kei hard te gillen! Daar stond een dementor. Ik gilde nog harder. Zo hard had ik nog nooit gegild! Ik schreeuwde de longen uit mijn lijf en liep achteruit. Maar ik struikelde en viel op de grond. Toen ik weer naar de dementor keek, zag ik dat hij nog geen halve meter bij me uit de buurt stond. Opeens stonden Jochem thomas en Nick bij me. Jochem liep naar de dementor, en verder wist ik niks meer.

Ik opende mijn ogen, en het eerste wat ik zag was een bleek gezicht van Thomas. Ik wist niet waar ik was. Ik weet niet waarom ik het deed, maar opeens begon ik te huilen.

Geluidloos stroomde de tranen uit mijn ogen. Thomas kwam dichter naar me toen en hij hield me stevig vast. Ik sloeg mijn armen om zijn hals en de tranen bleven er maar uitstromen.

Wat gebeurde er? Ik voelde me rot, en het hielp me dat Thomas me vast hield. Toen mijn huilen ietsje ophield keek hij me aan in mijn waterige ogen. Ik hield me nog steviger aan hem vast en legde mijn hoofd op zijn schouder. Dit voelde veilig. En veiligheid, dat gevoel, had ik nu even nodig.

Ik hoorde een deur open gaan maar ik bleef gewoon zitten zoals ik zat. Het maakte me niet uit wie of wat me zag en hoe die gene me op dit moment zag.

Opeens hoorde ik Nick zijn stem en ik keek op. Hij kwam aan met een grote kop thee. Hij gaf het aan me en ik liep Thomas los. Ik pakte het aan en nam er een grote slok van.

Het was zoet en lekker kruidig. Mijn keel deed pijn. Alsof ik de longen uit mijn lijf had gegild en geschreeuwd.

'Wat is er gebeurd?' Vroeg ik met een zachte zwakke stem aan de drie doodsbleke jongens. 'Uh... Nou, ik denk dat je de boeman hebt gevonden in de kast...,' Zei Jochem zwakjes en alles kwam weer boven.

'Het was geen boeman! Het was een dementor en hij viel me aan! Hoe hebben jullie hem weg gekregen?' Vroeg ik en ik begon steeds harder te praten. Mijn keel deed er nog meer pijn door.

'Rustig maar Lin. Jij dacht dat het een echte was. Weet je nog dat dementors je ergste angsten laat zien? Dat was bij jou dus de dementor... Je schreeuwde zo hard en je gilde zo hard dat we wel zeker wisten dat het geen spin was of zo iets. Toen gingen we naar boven. En zagen we jou op de grond liggen! Met de boeman voor je... Kort nadat we boven waren viel jij flauw. En nu is het een half uurtje later en lig je op je kamer met een kop thee in je hand,' Zei Nick zwakjes.

Ik bleef stilletjes naar ze kijken. Ik voelde me zo stom! 'Sorry...,' Zei ik zacht.

'Sorry? Hoezo sorry? Wat heb je fout gedaan! jij kon het toch niet weten? Ik was zo stom niet te vertellen dat daar een boeman zat,'Zei Jochem. Ik lachte zwak naar hem.

'Waarom is de dementor je ergste engste angst?' Vroeg Thomas onhandig en een beetje klunzig, maar toch schattig.

'Mijn broer heeft de kus gehad...' Tranen vulde mijn ogen weer. Ik kon hier moeilijk over praten.

Het was ook zo gemeen! Mijn broer had niks gedaan. Hij was onschuldig geweest.

Ik weet niet waarom hij was veroordeeld, maar het was we; iets ergs wat gebeurd was.

Alleen ik, ik wist zeker dat hij het niet gedaan had...

Ik zette mijn kop thee op mijn nachtkastje en sloot even mijn ogen. Ik verloor mijn evenwicht en bijna om. Iemand pakte me snel vast en ik sperde mijn ogen wijd open. Ik schrok.

Ik zag dat Thomas me snel vast gepakt had.

Ik werd slap, mijn ogen hielden het niet meer. En terwijl Thomas me nog vast had, viel ik in een diepe slaap.

* * *

Dat was hem alweer! Op naar de volgende :D  
Ik hoop dat jullie deze ook leuk vonden! 

XXXJes Annnn!


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo allemaal! Dit hoodstuk deel ik in 2 delen! Dit is dus deel 1. Hij is opzich al een beetje lang, dus ik weet niet of deel 2 heel groot word! maar dat zien we dan wel :D Veel plezier met lezen en sturen jullie wel een reviewtje:D

Xx Annnn!

* * *

Het ministerie van toverkunst

De felle zon prikte in mijn ogen. Ondanks dat ik ze dicht had. Ik opende ze en wreef erin.

Ik keek naar de wekker die naast mijn bed stond. WAT! Al half 2 's middags! Ik had nog nooit zo lang geslapen. En ik was nog steeds moe.

En dan wilde ik het beneden ook nog opgeruimd hebben... Dan wilde de jongens natuurlijk dat ik hielp. Het was tenslotte mij idee. Maar ik zag er echt tegen op om op te gaan ruimen. Ook al was het met tover schoonmaak spullen.

Vermoeid stapte ik toch maar uit mijn bed. Ik had mijn kleren nog aan.

Snel pakte ik een lekkere warme grote trui en een joggin broek. Ik trok het aan en liep naar beneden.

Maar voor ik beneden was stond ik stil op de trap. Maar hart stopte een seconde met kloppen en ik keek met wijd openstaande ogen naar de kamer. Het was opgeruimd! En brand schoon! Hoe kon dit? Dit moest wel met toverkracht gedaan zijn?

'Tadaa!' Riep Thomas vrolijk met twinkelende ogen.

'We dachten, we laten je slapen. Je zal vast wel moe zijn! En om je een pleziertje te doen hebben we alvast opgeruimd... Daar had je vast ook geen zin in!' Ik lachte.

Wat waren ze lief! Ik liep de trap af en gaf ze alle 3 een kus op hun mond. Bij Thomas net iets langer. 'Ahum...' Zei Jochem en ik werd rood. Net als Thomas. 'Hou jij nou maar je mond!' Zei ik bits.

'Rustig hé! Het was maar een grapje...' Zei hij en hij keek zielig. ik stap mijn tong naar hem uit en ik liep naar de keuken.

Heel rustig maakte ik mijn ontbijt klaar, en ging ik aan tafel zitten. Nick, Jochem en Thomas kwamen erbij zitten.

'Waarneer gaan we eigenlijk naar de Wegisweg?' Vroeg ik. 'Ik zou het niet weten... We hebben nog wel even voordat we naar school moeten. Maar het is wel leuk als we binnenkort gaan! Dan kunnen we het Thomas meteen ook laten zien!'

'Ja! En misschien is Noa ook weer terug van vakantie! Dan kunnen we ook ergens afspreken... Misschien...' Zei ik en ik maakte mijn zin niet af. Noa was mijn aller aller aller beste vriendin. Ik kende haar al vanaf mijn eerste jaar en we deden bijna alles samen! Samen met de jongens natuurlijk! Die kende ik ook al vanaf mijn eerste jaar! Behalve Thomas natuurlijk! Maar sommige dingen deed je gewoon niet met jongens... Meiden dingen bijvoorbeeld.

'Wat wilde je zeggen?' Vroeg Jochem. 'Nou... Ik dacht, misschien kan No ook blijven slapen?'

'Ja! Dat zou echt leuk zijn! By the way, gaan we weer eens wat doen? We zitten hier zo saai alleen maar te zitten thuis. Ik bedoel maar.. We gaan natuurlijk wel naar de Wegisweg, maar we moeten weer wat uithalen!' Zei Nick hakkelend.

Ik lachte en knikte. Ik keek naar Thomas die ook grijnsde. Wat was hij toch knap... Zou hij een vriendinnetje hebben? Ik betrapte mezelf erop dat ik naar hem staarde en ik keek snel weg.

Ik voelde dat ik rood werd. Ik liep snel met mijn bord en beker naar het aanrecht, zodat niemand het kon zien.

Toen ik bij de keuken aankwam zag ik dat er een uil bij het keukenraam zat. Ik liep naar de uil toe en haalde de brief van zijn pootje af. 'Dankjewel!' Zei ik en ik liep terug naar de tafel.

'Een brief!' Zei ik. 'Ja dat zien we,' Zei Nick. Ik keek hem vernietigend aan. Hij moest weer lullige opmerkingen maken hoor! 'Sorry...'

'Hé! Hij is voor mij,' Zei ik en ik keek verbaasd. Ik maakte hem open en begon hardop voor te lezen.

_**'Geachte Lin Maliá Vonley. **_

_**Wij houden u in de gaten. **_

_**Groeten, het ministerie van toverkunst.**_

Verdoofd keek ik naar de brief. Ik hoorde niet wat Jochem allemaal zij. En ik voelde niet dat Thomas me aan tikte. Wat was dit? Wat moest ik hiermee? We houden je in de gaten. So what? Wat moest ik hier in hemelsnaam achter zoeken?

'Oke het is niks! Laat het, ja?' Zei ik hard. Meteen was het stil. Ze knikte en keken elkaar met een veel betekende blik aan.

'Dan kunnen jullie wel zo stom kijken maar daar schiet ik niks mee op!'Zei ik boos, en ik liep naar buiten de tuin in.

Het was een warme dag. Ik schatte zo'n 27 graden. Ik liep terug naar de hal en pakte een grote handdoek. Ik liep weer naar de verwilderde mooie en gezellige tuin en spreiden de handdoek uit over het lange gras.

Ik trok mijn trui uit zodat ik in een veel te kort hemdje lag, die iets boven mijn navel kwam.

Ik ging languit op de handdoek liggen en sloot mijn ogen. Ik ontspande me en al snel was mijn boosheid weggeëbd. Ik zuchten. Wat moest het ministerie van toverkunst nou weer met mij? Misschien moest ik gewoon terug schrijven om te vragen wat ze van me moesten...

Al snel ging mijn gedachte niet meer over het ministerie van toverkunst. Ik dacht aan Thomas. Hij was zo knap en hij was zo lief tegen mij! Misschien vond hij mij wel leuk... Ik lachte in mezelf. Wat zouden Nick en Jochem ervan vinden als ik met hem zou nemen? Jochem zou hellemaal blij zijn, maar Nick vast gezorgd.

Hij zou meteen het ergste denken, want zo was hij! In mijn eerste jaar had ik wel wat met Nick gehad... Alleen dat had meer op vriendschap geleken en dus werden we beste vrienden en ging onze verkering uit. Het was gewoon kalverliefde...

Ik had niet gehoord dat er iemand kwam, en opeens zat Thomas naast me met een handdoek. Ik schrok en zat meteen rechtop.

'Je hoeft niet te schrikken hoor! Ik ben het maar,' Zei hij grijnzend. Ik glimlachte en ging weer gerust liggen. Nou, gerust... De kriebellende vlindertjes in mijn buik bleven druk rond vliegen!

'Zeg, jij spreekt heel goed onze taal! Maar... Ik bedoel maar, je zat nooit op Zweinstein! Waar zat je dan op school?' Vroeg ik nieuwsgierig.

'ik heb altijd al les van mijn ouders gehad. Ze vonden het niet nodig dat ik naar school ging. Ik woon dus gewoon ook in dit land! Dus daarom spreek ik de taal ook perfect. Maar nu vond mijn moeder het toch wel nodig dat ik echt naar school ging. Dan kon ik ook meer vrienden maken en dan leerde ik moeilijkere spreuken!' Zei hij. Ik lachte.

Oh... Zo knap, zó lief!

Ik ging op mijn buik liggen. 'Weetje... Ik weet echt niet waarom ik die brief gekregen heb... Het is zo raar! Ik ben nog nooit in aanmerking met het ministerie van toverkunst geraakt... Echt apart,' Zei ik.

'Ik wel... 1 keertje maar hoor!' Zei Thomas toen ik geschrokken keek. 'Ik had getoverd... Ik kón het niet laten. Dreuzels kunnen zo vervelend zijn!' Weer lachte ik.

Daar was ik het mee eens. Dreuzels waren ook maar mensen,maar wel lastige mensen! Soms moest je zó veel moeite doen om ze niet te laten merken dat er toverkunst bestaat.

Ik hoorde gekras en draaide me op mijn rug weer om. Ik keek omhoog en zag dat er 2 uilen aan kwamen vliegen. 'Holy shit!' Riep Jochem die naar buiten kwam lopen en de uilen ook zag. 'Lin wat heb je uitgevroten... Ben je beroemd of zo? Fan mail...' Zei hij met een serieus gezicht.

Ik keek raar naar de 2 aanvliegende uilen. Ze landen met een zachte plof naast mij op het gras neer.

Het was een nette brief die zeker van het ministerie kwam en een brief die ook net was, maar zeker weten van Zweinstein kwam!

Ik pakte eerst de brief van Zweinstein. Die vertrouwde ik dus veel meer... Ik las hem hardop voor.

_**Beste Juffrouw Vonley**_

_**Het maakt niet uit wat u doet of wat het ministerie zegt.**_

_**Doe niets en houd uw toverstok bij u.**_

_**Ze kunnen niks doen, maar ik weet zeker dat ze het wel zullen proberen.**_

_**Stuur geen brief terug met vragen en pas op uzelf.**_

_**Als u geen andere keus heeft en uw toverstok wel moet gebreuken geef ik daar toestemming voor.**_

_**Voor uw vrienden die bij u zijn en die minderjarig zijn,geld het zelfde.**_

_**Groeten Albus Perkamentus.**_

Weer een shock ging door me heen. 'Lin snel maak de ander open!' Zei Nick zenuwachtig. Ik pakte de andere brief en maakte hem open.

_**Geachte Mevrouw Vonley.  
**_

_**Wij verzoeken u om samen met uw ouders naar de hoorzitting te gaan op aanstaande maandag.**_

_**Wij verzoeken u om geen vragen te stellen.**_

_**Groeten, het ministerie van toverkunst.**_

'Jeetje... Wat doet het ministerie raar! Normaal doen ze veel officiëlere briefen! Nu zijn ze bijna niet netjes...' Zei Jochem verbaasd.

'Noa moet wel terug zijn nu, we gaan haar vanavond nog halen,'Zei ik vast besloten. Mijn gedachten stond stil, maar dit kon ik me nog wel bedenken.

'Ja, en dan? Wat wilde je dan doen!' Vroeg Jochem hysterisch. Straks komen mijn ouders erachter dat straks het hele ministerie hier op de stoep staat... Wat moet ik dan!?'Vroeg hij wanhopig.

Thomas zuchten. 'Weet je wel hoe dit voor Lin moet voelen? Het lijkt me echt rot...' Hij sloeg een arm om me heen. Meteen kreeg ik het wat warmen. Ook al voelde ik me erg koud door al dat nieuws.

'Als ze hier al staan, zijn we sterker. En bovendien al word ik opgepakt, worden jullie dat ook. Want jullie zijn er nu bij betrokken. En met zo veel kunnen we beter ontsnappen als dat nodig is!' Zei ik en ik probeerde zelfverzekerd te klinken, wat me niet lukte.

'Ik wil en moet haar gewoon zin... Als er iets met mij of haar gebeurd... Dat zou ik het mezelf nooit vergeven dat ik de kans niet pakte om... Om naar haar toe te gaan, en haar te zien..' Een traan rolde over mijn wang.

Die avond hadden we al besloten om vliegend naar Noa te gaan. Ik wist de goede route te vinden en legde spullen klaar.

We moesten warmen kleding aan omdat we 's nachts gingen vliegen. Ze hadden voorspeld dat het ging vriezen. Toch af en toe handig die dreuzels! Ze wilde nog wel eens wat nuttigs bedenken.

Ik keek naar de klok. Klokslag 8 uur. We wilden rond 12 uur vertrekken.

Ik liep terug naar de woonkamer waar Thomas Jochem en Nick voor de tv zaten. Ik plofte tussen Jochem en Thomas neer en nestelde me comfortabel in de bank.

De 2 briefen waren nog steeds niet uit mijn hoofd gegaan. En ik kon aan niks anders denken. Behalve aan Thomas misschien...

Wat had ik toch met Thomas? Ik had het gevoel dat ik echt verliefd werd... Dat werd nog eens wat! Thomas en Jochem sloegen tegelijk een arm om mijn nek heen en ik lachte.

Toch nog wel leuk hé! Een meisje er bij. Straks 2 meisjes als alles goed gaat,'Zei ik grijnzend. Ze lachte, en we keken die avond nog een film die tot 12 uur duurde.

Om precies 12 uur was de film dus afgelopen.

Ik liep naar de gang en pakte mijn gympen. De jongens pakte hun schoenen ook en we liepen naar de gang bij de achterdeur. Daar stonden al onze bezems al klaar.

Snel trokken we nog een paar dikke truien aan. We pakten onze bezem en liepen de tuin in. 'Daar gaat ie dan...' Zei ik zuchtend, en we stegen op.

Het was heel erg koud. Je voelde goed dat het vroor. En dat was niet bepaald een pretje!

Het zou ongeveer 1½ uur duren om naar No te vliegen. Ik vloog naast Thomas voor, en Jochem naast Nick achter.

'En, al een beetje zin om naar Zweinstein te gaan?'Vroeg ik Nieuwsgierig.

'Ja echt wel! Het zal wel heel erg anders zijn dan gewoon thuis les krijgen... Zijn de leraren een beetje aardig?'

'Ja hoor! Je kan er best mee leven,' Zei ik. Dat klopte ook. Ik zat bij Griffoendor en dus was professor Anderling ons afdelings hoofd. Ze was erg streng maar wel recht vaardig.

'Bij welke afdeling kom je denk je?' Vroeg ik.

'Ik heb echt geen idee... Mijn moeder komt uit Huffelpuf en mijn vader uit Zwadderich,' Zei Thomas.

'Oke! Mijn moeder komt uit Ravenklauw, ze was heel erg slim! En mijn vader uit Griffoendor. Dus ik lijk meer op mijn vader. Daar ben ik wel blij mee... Ik bedoel, mijn moeder is best aardig en zo, maar soms kan ik haar echt niet uitstaan! Maar dat ik ook bij Griffoendor zit is niet het enige waarom ik en mijn vader op elkaar lijken. Gewoon ons innerlijk ook! Uiterlijk lijk ik niet op mijn ouders. Ik lijk heel erg op mijn nicht. Wij zijn de enige uit de familie met zwart haar en blauwe ogen! De rest heeft Blond haar en bruine ogen, een beetje raar dus!' Zei ik.

'Ja, ik denk dat we dat allemaal wel hebben met onze ouders, dat we ze soms niet uit kunnen staat bedoel ik' Zei Thomas bedenkelijk. Ik lachte om hoe hij keek. Het was zo grappig en schattig tegelijk! Hoe kon iemand zo mooi zijn? Innerlijk én uiterlijk? Het was gewoon onweerstaanbaar...

Ik werd weer uit mijn gedachte gesleurd door een grote groep vogels die door de lucht vloog. Ik schrok en maakte een salto. 'Oeps...' Zei ik zacht, en ik was blij dat het donker was.

Nu kon Thomas mijn gezicht tenminste niet zien die zo rood was als ik weet niet wat!

Ongeveer een half uurtje later zag ik dat we aangekomen waren. Gelukkig! Het licht branden.

'Hier is het dan!' Zei ik blij.

We daalde af en voorzichtig landen we in de achtertuin. Ik had mijn speciale sleutel mee om alle deuren open te maken. Behalve de deuren die speciaal behekst waren natuurlijk.

We liepen naar de deur en ik deed de deur dus open. Toen we binnen kwamen hoorde we raren stemmen. 'Ssssst!' Zei ik zacht en ik probeerde te horen of ik ze kon verstaan.

'Niemand hier, Remint,'Hoorde ik een zware mannenstem zeggen.

'Blijf zoeken, blijf zoeken!' Zei de man die Remint moest heten.

'Maar we hebben overal al gezocht meneer! Meer is er gewoon niet. Er moeten gewoon niet meer mensen zijn dan de 3 die we al hebben gevonden,' Zei een nieuwe stem, en kort daarna hoorde ik een harde gil.

Een gil, die alleen maar van Noa kon komen! Tranen stroomde mijn ogen uit. Alleen ik bleef geluidloos. Ik keek naar Jochem en Nick, en ik zag dat die het ook moeilijk hadden om droog te blijven.

'Je weet wat er gebeurd als de minister er achter komt als we niet iedereen hebben?' Zei Remint.

'Ja meneer,'Zeiden de 2 mannen in koor.

'Oke, nou laten we maar gaan dan, want die blonde meid begint knap lastig te worden. Misschien moeten we hetzelfde met haar doen als wat we met haar ouders hebben gedaan?' Zei Remint.

Ik slaakte een klein kreetje, net hard genoeg om door Remint gehoord te worden.

'Shit,' Siste ik zacht.

'Polper, Frullek, ga kijken!' Zei Remint dwingen.

we hoorden de 2 mannen aan komen waggelen en we pakte alle 4 onze toverstok stevig vast.

Zodra ze om de hoek waren schreeuwde ik kei hard een spreuk af op een van de 2.

'PARALITES!' Schreeuwde ik hard, en ik zag dat de rest me volgde.

Ik hoorde Remint nog net iets roepen wat erop leek dat hij iemand bevel gaf weg te gaan.

'SNEL PAK JULLIE BEZEMS EN GA ACHTER DE MENSEN AAN DIE BUITEN MOETEN STAAN!' Schreeuwde ik.

Ik vuurde nog snel een verlam spreuk naar Remint uit die raakte, en ik racete naar buiten.

Ik sprong op mijn bezem en steeg zo snel mogelijk op. Ik vloog over het huis heen naar de voorkant.

Ik zag nog net 2 mensen weg vliegen, en zo snel ik kon ging ik erachter aan.

Het waren 6 mensen. 3 voor op de bezems en 3 erachter.

Mijn bezem was snel, dus als ik wou kon ik ze zo inhalen. Maar dat kon ik niet doen. Ik vermoede dat 3 mensen op de bezems Noa en haar ouders wel een konden zijn.

Als ik de mensen van het ministerie iets zou doen, hadden we grote kans om No en haar ouders perongeluk ook wat te doen!

Ik legde aan de jongens die buiten adem aan kwamen vliegen uit dat we niks konden doen.

Het duurde echt eeuwen voor mijn gevoel voordat de mensen op de bezems een beetje gingen dalen.

We hadden al die tijd zwijgend achter ze aan gevlogen. Met heel veel afstand ertussen.

Ik duwde mijn bezem ietsje naar voren zodat ik ook begon te dalen.

Het ministerie begon steeds sneller te dalen, en ik zette ook tempo in.

We hadden hoog gevlogen, dus zo'n 3 minuten later waren we dan eindelijk geland.

'Dit is bij het ministerie van toverkunst!' Siste Thomas zenuwachtig. En ik voelde mijn eigen spanning, verdriet en kleine angst ook.

Ik was niet snel bang, maar als ik bang was, was ik meestal wel erg bang. Het was nu gewoon té spannend!

Met trillende benen stapte we van onze bezem af om een hoekje van de straat. Ik liep naar het hoekje toe en heel voorzichtig keek ik.

Snel trok ik mijn hoofd weer terug. Hadden ze me gezien?

'Oké..' Zei ik terwijl mijn stem bibberde.

'Ik weet niet óf ik het kan, maar ik ga het proberen... De camouflage spreuk...,'

Het was een lastige spreuk, maar ik was niet slecht in toveren dus móest ik het proberen! Ik sprak de spreuk met dichte ogen over mezelf uit, met veel kracht en veel vastberadenheid.

'WOW! Jeetje Lin... Hoe krijg je dat voor elkaar?'Vroeg Nick vol ongeloof. 'Geen idee! Maar ik heb zo'n gevoel dat deze niet voor eeuwig is.. Maar voor maar een paar uur!

'We moeten snel zijn...' Fluisterde ik

Maar het was al te laat.

Ik hoorde iemand een soort oerkreet uit schreeuwen en opeens was alles donker...

* * *

Dit was dan deel 1! Er komt dus nog een deel 2 van dit hoofdstuk. Maar hij is al best lang, en dan kunnen jullie weer even lezen! Straks denken jullie nog dat ik stop! Doe ik niet hoor :D Maar het kan dus nog wel even duren voor deel 2 komt! Maar ik zal proberen snel te zijn ;) Ik hoop dat jullie het een beetje leuk vinden!

Xx Annnn!


End file.
